


Cry to Heaven

by AKK



Series: Shattered Souls [14]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen, STP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-18
Updated: 1999-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Date: 2084-05-11] The duty on Wolf Den base weighs heavy even on the base commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go to Elizabeth 'fatima' Bales for editing.

**Place : Wolf Den Military Base - Commander's office  
Time : 2084-05-11  
Person : Walsh, Joseph**

> Cry to Heaven  
> (by Elton John, 1985)

 

He threw his uniform jacket over the back of his chair. It was late... It always got late when one of them got wounded.

_Durhardt, Quentin... one of the Hypnotic-Mind-Controllers._

A datapad – the physicians' assessment of Quentin's physical state – lied on his desk.

_Not now..._

He activated the music player on the shelf behind him, inserted one of the old disks which he found stuffed into a paper box when he took over the office...

_It doesn't matter._

> I found a black beret  
> On the street today  
> It was lying in the gutter all torn  
> There's a white flag flying  
> On a tall building  
> But the kids just watch the storm

_The kids are the storm..._

He took the bottle out of his desk drawer and poured himself a glass of brandy. Regulations forbade drinking while on duty...

_I've done things far more against the rules than this._

He took a deep sip and leaned back in his chair.

> Their dirty faces  
> Pressed on the windows  
> Shattered glass before their eyes  
> There's a mad dog barking  
> In a burned out subway  
> Where the sniper sleeps at night

He remembered the cry when Durhardt was hit. Killbane fired. Killbane always fired. Whether or not somebody was in the way.

_He'd be a too expensive soldier... even in interstellar wars. But no one listened to me when I explained it._

> No birthday songs to sing again  
> Just bricks and stones to give them  
> Wrap them up in your father's flags  
> And let them cry to heaven

He took another deep sip of brandy as the pictures of Durhardt's wounds flashed through his mind... the burned flesh and the molten bone of his leg in the middle of it... The others jumped over the wincing body and ran on. Shane left his group and stayed.

_He was the only one who cared..._

> No birthday songs to sing again  
> Just bricks and stones to give them  
> Wrap them up in your father's flags  
> And let them cry to heaven

_No one will ever sing for them... but no one will ever dare to throw stones at them, either..._

Another sip. He had to refill the glass.

> There are many graves  
> By a cold lake  
> As the beds were when your babies are born  
> And your rag doll sits  
> With a permanent grin  
> But the kids just watch the storm

_There won't be any graves for those who lose in this._

He'd seen the wounds of the other losses, remembered what they looked alike. He didn't need to look into the physician's file.

_Quentin has no chance._

He glanced at the filing cabinet where the hard copies of prime orders were kept...

> I saw a black cat  
> Tease a white mouse  
> Until he killed it with his claws  
> Seems a lot of countries  
> Do the same thing  
> Before they go to war

...he still knew the exact wording of the order, though it was more than 17 years old – it dated from November 2066 – "Abandoned and invalid objects must be transferred immediately to Project Genomtoxin. The development of a battle gas against genetically engineered soldiers is considered as important as the development of the soldiers themselves."

_Black cat and white mouse... I don't want to know who's who._

> No birthday songs to sing again  
> Just bricks and stones to give them  
> Wrap them up in your father's flags  
> And let them cry to heaven

He saw in his mind's eye a different trooper collapsing to the ground, dangerously wounded ...

_I don't have a flag to wrap him in..._

In a sudden attack of fury he threw the half emptied glass across the room. It crashed against the wall next to the door, left tan spots on the paint and sharp splinters on the carpet...

> No birthday songs to sing again  
> Just bricks and stones to give them  
> Wrap them up in your father's flags  
> And let them cry to heaven

_I've got to stop this!_

He opened the music player, fetched out the old disk and looked at the label. It was published in 1985... 99 years ago... They hadn't thought about genetic warfare in those times. They couldn't even imagine it... He dropped the disk onto his desk and started the terminal in front of him: "Object-ID: 1567236 - Durhardt, Quentin - Date of Incept: 2066-01-21 - Date of Decant: 2066-09-22 - was deemed viable at 2068-10-02." He added the "L" for loss behind the date in "Status" and wrote down the date of today under "comments". Then he turned to the "use" column and changed "STP" into "GTP".

> Let them cry to heaven  
> Let them cry to heaven

There would be no heaven for Quentin to cry to.

**End**


End file.
